End Game
by The Pootamis
Summary: Every story has a beginning and an ending. This had always meant to be their ending. An epilogue of what could have been after the end of Season Five.


Lian Yu. The explosions all around them. Samantha racing towards the treeline. Everything had happened so fast. Too fast. The island had been reduced to nothing more than an inferno. An inferno that she had watched from the edge of their ride gripping her necklace tightly hoping against hope that somehow he had managed to get off the island. That somehow and someway her older brother had managed to catch up to Adrian Chase. Had managed to put a stop to that deranged individual once and for all. But in her heart? In her heart she could feel that something was wrong. Could feel a change in the air. But what is it? Surely after knowing him for most of her life she would know what it is. The way that he carried himself when he reappeared. The way that he had fought. The way he had spoken to them before giving chase. What has changed in him maybe she would never know. What she did know was that she could only hope that she would see him again. Could only hope that she would see him in Star City once again. If she didn't? If she lost the last of her family? She didn't know what she would do.

* * *

Three months have passed now and still he hasn't made an appearance. He still has yet to appear making everyone around her wonder if he even survived. Was it possible that he could have perished along with the rest of the men and women under Adrian Chase's command. It is but yet she didn't think so. Her heart tells her so. She couldn't believe it. Couldn't truly believe that her older brother would go out without any sort of fight. But her time was running out. Her time in Star City was running out. A city that she could no longer call home. There was nothing left for her here now. Her parents both dead. The woman that she looked up to like an older sister gone way too young. A surrogate father that has turned his back on the city moving away to make a new life for himself. Perhaps he wasn't wrong in doing so. Perhaps she should follow in his footsteps to do the very same thing.

* * *

**Welcome to Star City**

A sign that she hoped to never see again. A sign that she could only hope that one day everyone could look up towards with a smile. But not her. She wasn't like most people. This city. This once great city was nothing but a demon to her now. Was nothing but filled with horrible memories. Memories that she wishes to rid herself of. Perhaps one day she would wake up one day with a genuine smile for the first time in a long time. But for now? For now as she thumbs her car keys looking at the large billboard sign she can't help but feel no remorse. Feel nothing for a city that has taken so much from her. But it wouldn't take everything from her. No deep down. Deep down she knows he is out there somewhere. Is out there somewhere and she would find him.

* * *

The soft breeze brushing her face making her long brown hair to flow freely with the wind. The quiet chatter all around her as civilians pass on by her without so much as paying her a glance. The tall beautifully colored buildings all around her with the smell of coffee in the air. This was her kind of place. A place that she could sit all day feeling at peace. Could sit her drinking the coffee from the nearby cafe just watching and enjoying the scenery around her. But she couldn't. Not now. Not yet. She could feel it. Could feel that she was getting close. He just had to be here. If he wasn't here then where?

She could remember him always talking about this place. Could always remember him talking about how much Laurel wanted to visit this place. How she always talked up the place as though giving subtle hints when they had been dating. A place that he had told her that he would visit one day in her memory. And here she was now. Sitting in a cafe sipping on her coffee feeling that she is so close. Feeling that her missing older brother is here somewhere. But where?

* * *

_Was that? No? It couldn't have been?_

She swore that she saw her. Had seen Laurel within the crowd. She was sure of it. So sure that she can't help but continue forward pushing through the crowd ignoring all of the rude comments and gestures that are made her way when she pushes on through them as though they aren't even there. She was sure she had seen her. Was so sure. And then there she is. Just standing there at a stop light waiting for the light to turn green. Just standing there with her back turned towards her. But it couldn't be her. It just couldn't be. She had watched her fall to Dinah with the aid of Quentin Lance. But here she is now. A woman that she watches silently from her spot make her way across the street before walking down the sidewalk step for step in a crowd. Watches as she turns around a corner before their eyes met. Before she watches a smirk come across her face before she disappears around the corner.

* * *

She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it. There he is. There he is oblivious to her presence as she stands among the crowd watching him from down below. Watching as he smiles at another that just sits there on a ledge of a patio with a bright smile across her face. A sight that she never thought she would ever see again. A sight that makes her eyes get watery as her face threatens to break out into the widest of smiles. Tears that finally start to trickle down her cheeks when she watches the pair turn to look down towards her with smiles.

" Well it's about time! Get your ass up here already!"

* * *

It was finally happening. Something that she had hoped would happen for so many years. Something that just makes her smile as she stands silently by another side listening to the voews being spoken. Listening as the two most important people in her life become one. An event she never thought she would ever get to experience. Not now and not ever. But it was happening. It was happening and she couldn't be happier.

Their plan. How they had gotten to this point. She had to admit it was a stroke of genius. Had to admit everything now was perfect. Their past could finally stay where it should be. No more costumes. No more chasing bad guys. No more lies and deceit. No more having to look over their shoulder. No now they could live their lives in peace the way they always wanted. Could be whoever they wanted to be.

* * *

" You know? I should still be pissed off at you guys. You know how long it took me to find you?"

Glancing over to her side as she finds Thea looking forward from her beach chair with a content smile across her face rolling her eyes leaning back in her seat taking a sip from her straw letting out a sigh Laurel leans her head back against the back of her own beach chair as she watches a small scene near the shore line with a small smile.

" Uh huh? It's not like he didn't drop you enough clues so stop complaining will ya and just enjoy the moment."

Paying her a quick glance through her own sunglasses as she sees nothing but a peaceful look across the older woman's face with a retort on the tip of her tongue just as she is about to respond suddenly the sound of a child's laughter causes Thea to revert her attention back towards the beach. Back towards the water where she can see Oliver sitting in the sand building a small sand castle while a little bundle is giggling happily from his lap. A sight that just makes the biggest of smiles come across her face.

" I still can't believe you guys are parents."

Unable to help herself from snorting reaching out Laurel grabs a hold of her glass and takes a small sip.

" I still can't believe how fast the little guy came. I knew that having metahuman abilities could complicate things but I never thought it would quicken that cycle. But still it's nice to go out and about flocking in a bikini again."

Resisting the urge to comment and to instead watch as her older brother gets up from the sand to twirl around his baby boy causing giggle to escape the baby's lips feeling her smile only widening reaching out Thea grabs a hold of her own glass.

" You know something? I always knew deep down that this would be the end game. Not particularly here per say but i always knew deep down that no matter what you guys were always made for each other. When you weren't together it just seemed ...wrong."

Nodding her head silently in agreement taking another sip from her drink as she watches Oliver slowly coming up the beach approaching her with their little bundle safely tucked away in his arms a small smile comes across Laurel's face.

" You're right about that but that's in the past now. Like you said. This was always meant to be the end game."


End file.
